New Way to Love You
by twilightgaby
Summary: Bella es una escritora y que dejó a Edward cuando tenía 18 años por su infidelidad. Pero después se vuelven a encontrar, comienza una nueva historia que escribir para la amante de la pluma y papel. Amor y amistad.
1. Prólogo

No podía creer lo maravilloso que podía tener en esta etapa de mi vida. Todo lo que quería se hizo realidad, algunas metas como comprar el auto que tanto deseaba, terminar de ahorrar el dinero suficiente para la construcción de mi casa, en fin era más de lo que había pedido con lo que tenía. Recordaba en ese momento de distracción que hace tres años había culminado mi proyecto más importante: en la vacación del 2009 me propuse que debía hacer un libro. Siempre había amado que mi imaginación volara cuando la redactaba en mi computadora o en papel, me dominaba para llevarla a lo imposible. Gracias a eso, estoy aquí en esta oficina de edición. Este día elegiríamos la portada de mi segundo libro, que se basaba en la historia de una joven que vivía en un orfanato llamada Marie, el hombre del que se había enamorado solo le llevaba seis años y todas sus compañeras de su hogar temporal la habían convencido que era una locura tratar de dejar crecer una relación entre Anthony que era perfecto para sus ojos, su corazón y alma. La acción de la obra es cuando Anthony la adopta para estar con ella todos los días y cuando se vuelve mayor de edad, ambos deciden casarse; lágrimas caían por mis mejillas cuando la terminé y lee la historia completa. ¡Era perfecta!  
Con algunos fragmentos de mi obra en mi mente, estaba tratando de elegir una de los fotografías que habíamos hecho tomado un día antes, la que realmente me enamoró en todos los sentidos era la imagen de una pareja que cenaba en un restaurante antiguo de Roma y se tomaban las manos bajo el mantel de su mesa, sonriendo con felicidad infinita a pesar que los que los rodeaban tenían expresiones de contradicción.  
-Está será la portada- le dije a mi jefe cuando dirigía una mirada expectante a mi rostro.  
-Buena elección. Tu libro estará terminado pronto, solo esperar un poco para que la aprueben para comenzar la reproducción y te enviaré las copias. ¿Cuántas necesitarás este año, querida?  
-Las que tú quieras darme.  
-Yo decido entonces. Hoy ha sido magnífico porque hemos estado rodeados de tu presencia singular, Bella- tomó mis manos entre las suyas como indicando reverencia.  
-Debo confesar que también es un placer trabajar con ustedes. Debo irme, mi vuelo saldrá en tres horas. De nuevo, infinitas gracias.  
-A usted, querida. _Auf Wiedersehen!_  
Salí de la oficina y llegué al estacionamiento. Inicié el auto y maneje hasta mi departamento. Vivía en una de las zonas más tranquilas de Canadá. Solo subí a mi hogar para bajar las maletas y algunas _souvenirs_, hoy si tendría la oportunidad de ver a mi familia luego de un año que me había venido a vivir acá.  
Al llegar al aeropuerto, comencé a sentir el cansancio del día así que fui por un café en el tiempo que tenía de sobra antes de chequear. Recuerdo que fue un viaje placentero ya que me quedé dormida al sentarme en mi puesto.

-Hija, ¡qué bien que estés en casa!- Charlie lanzó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo cuando me vio.  
-Papá, te he extrañado mucho- lo abracé más fuerte.  
-Lo sé. Tu madre ha estado contando hasta las horas que faltaban para que regresaras.  
-Me imagino- una pequeña carcajada escapó de mi boca-, no sabes cuánto deseo verla.  
-Vamos entonces.  
Él me ayudo con una de mis valijas. Pagó el ticket del estacionamiento y recorrimos las calles que conocía muy bien llenas de árboles frondosos y en su tono verde más oscuro pero vivo. Las señales de tránsito, hasta eso había extrañado de mi verdadero hogar. No creo que nunca pueda reemplazar y sentir que estoy en él, este sería mi hogar siempre.  
La entrada de la casa estaba libre de hojas secas y noté que habían agregado unas macetas cerca del porche. Justo cuando las llantas rechinaron en el pavimento húmedo, mi madre salió con su delantal puesto.  
-¡Bella Swan! Hija, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés de vuelta. Todo lo que debemos hablar, ha pasado tanto en tu ausencia.  
-Madre, deja que entre por favor- dije con una sonrisa amable.  
-Charlie, entra las valijas de la niña, ¿si?  
Él solo rodó sus ojos y abrió la cajuela.  
Cuando entré, vi que Phil estaba en la sala viendo un partido de béisbol. Un saludo con su mano y le rogé a Reneé que me dejará ir a descansar un poco. Había hecho un pescado empanizado con papas pero el cansancio era más fuerte que mi apetito. Subí a mi habitación y cuando abrí la puerta, vi en la cama el cubrecama morado que mi padre me había llevado cuando me mudé con él en mi juventud. El escritorio con la laptop y unas fotografías de la secundaria en las paredes. Dejé mi bolso en la cama y me acerqué a ver las fotos, una era del equipo de voleibol con Jessica y Angela, me reí cuando vi a Mike que caía en la entrada de mi restaurante favorito aquí en Forks. Todas esas imágenes me alegraban mucho, formaban parte importante de mi vida y amigos que habían sido especiales conmigo. Había una que no sé qué hice realmente cuando la vi: era Edward abrazándome por la cintura y yo me reía con mis mejillas en color carmesí. Un momento que nunca olvidé...  
"Él y yo habíamos ido a ver una película a Port Angeles un martes en la tarde porque ese día terminamos las evaluaciones. Edward me había dicho que en una semana íbamos a cumplir 14 años de ser mejores amigos, nos conocíamos desde la infancia y siempre festejábamos esa fecha, junio 18.  
-¡Vamos, Bells! Debemos celebrar nuestra amistad y no puedes poner de excusa las "tareas de biología" que dejaron.  
-Edward, tengo que hacerla.  
-Hagamos un trato, ¿si?- tomó mis manos en las suyas y me di cuenta que su mirada color esmeralda era intensa.  
-Dime- estaba hipnotizada por sus ojos.  
-Vamos esta noche a Port Angeles, hacemos lo que he planeado para nosotros y yo te hago la tarea de biología.  
-¡Ay! De verdad que contigo es imposible.  
Él mostró su sonrisa de victoria y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento para salir de la escuela. Así que Port Angeles. Esa noche era muy especial, en nuestra celebración nos encontramos con Alice que estaba de compras, como siempre, junto a Jasper. Había pedido que nos juntaramos Edward y yo para tomarnos una fotografía pero en ese momento, una catarina pasó por mi cabello y lo primero que hice fue escapar del insecto. Edward trató que no me fuera así que me tomó por la cintura y yo simplemente me reía mientras él me hacía cosquillas delicadas en mi estómago. Fue así como Alice tomó la foto, cada vez que la veía me hacía sonreir como el verdadero momento. No fue solo eso, ya que esa noche mientras veíamos la película, Edward me había confesado su amor y yo lo amaba desde que estaba muy pequeña por lo que acepté ser su novia de inmediato. Muchas cosas memorables pasaron ese 18 de junio."  
Muchas cosas daban vueltas en mi mente, solo hace cuatro años habían pasado desde que él y yo nos separamos. Y todo fue gracias a un mensaje de texto que su amiga Jennifer le había enviado, él le respondió pero cada vez esa conversación se volvía más comprometedora. Yo lastimosamente tuve que leerla un día que olvidó su teléfono en mi casa.  
Fue una etapa muy triste para mí cuando le dije que ya no quería saber nada, que no podía creer que me engañara. Edward había besado a Jennifer. Una etapa que lo único que logré hacer fue mi propuesta de escribir mi novela. Mi madre la leyó después que la termine y me dijo que esa historia sería un estrellato. Luego, ella me llevó a la editorial en Canadá y llegué a esta parte de mi vida que llamo: paz.  
-¿Bella?Alguien te llama- escuché decir a mi madre en la planta baja.  
Bajé para tomar el teléfono.  
-Diga.  
-¿Bella?- esa voz era tan dulce en mis oídos, que podía pertenecer nada más a...


	2. Chapter 1: Decisiones

...Edward.

-¿Quién habla?- pregunté para estar segura.

-Soy yo, Bella. Edward Cullen.

Un remolino de pensamientos en mi cabeza no me dejaba pensar en una respuesta, ¿qué hacía llamándome a mi casa? ¿cómo sabía que estaba aquí? ¿se recordaba aún del número telefónico? ¿por qué ahora? En fin, era tanto que solo fue por la opción obvia.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de recibir una llamada tuya?- traté de sonar lo más amable posible.

-Nada más quería asegurarme.

-¿De qué?

-Que ya estuvieras acá en Forks, Bella.

-Está bien.

-Bueno, también decirte que me alegro mucho de hablar contigo de nuevo.

No dije nada así que continuo.

-Quería saber si pudieramos reunirnos, para hablar.

-No sé qué decirte, Edward.

-Si no quieres tomar esa decisión ahora, podemos posponerlo.

-Creo que es lo mejor.

-¿Podrías darme el número de tu movil, Bella? Así nos ahorramos el problema con mis su...tus padres.

-Si, ¿tienes donde apuntar?

Cortó luego de eso, despidiéndose con un "cuidate mucho" lleno de melancolía. Si le había dado mi número no era para regresar con él, eso no era lo que quería, sino porque ya deseaba quitar ese odio que le tenía desde que habíamos terminado.

-Bella, ¿quién era?- preguntó mi padre.

-Era Angela. Le dije que iba a venir a visitarlos y me llamó para saber si ya estaba aquí.

Subí a mi habitación y ya era muy noche, solo me cambié a pijamas y me dejé caer en el colchón para dormir.

Un olor a huevo y tocino me despertó, era un olor magnífico que no había sentido tan bien desde que me fui de casa. Abrí los ojos y vi que llovía suavecito, típico en Forks. Me levanté y ordené mi cama, me bañe y luego bajé a desayunar con los demás.

-Buenos días, Bella- me dijo Phil.

-Buenos días.

Mientras tomaba unas porciones de comida en mi plato, alguien tocó el timbre. Mi mamá me estaba sirviendo leche caliente así que le dije que yo iría a atender. Quité los seguros y abrí. Ella siempre se veía bien, nunca un cabello estaba en dirección incorrecta, su ropa lisa y su maquillaje implacable, era nada más que Alice.

-¡Bella!- lanzó sus brazos a mi alrededor.

-¡Alice! No puedo creer que estés aquí. Te he extrañado mucho- vi en su rostro cómo cambio su expresión cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba usando, pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta de mangas azul.

-Bella, ¿al menos podrías dejar que te vista mientras estás en Forks? Di que si, por favor.

-También estoy alegre de verte- se rió suavemente.

-No solo yo estoy feliz que estés aquí aunque sea solo una visita- capté el sentido de sus palabras.

-Está bien. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, alguien me dijo que estaba preocupado porque no le diste una respuesta ayer. Me pidieron que te viniera a convencer con esa mentecita terca que tienes.

-Alice, sabes que es complicado.

-Lo sé, Bella. Pero piensalo de esta forma: es una manera de que Edward se de cuenta que esás mejor sin él y que ya superaste está situación. Aunque también debo decirte que él está muy arrepentido de lo que hizo y..¡ay! Vamos de compras y te contaré todo, ¿si?

-Pero es que...

-Bella Swan, tú irás de compras conmigo- esa no era una pregunta sino una confirmación invariable.

-Sólo dejame despidirme.

Me empujó con algo de fuerza para que me vieran en el pasillo los que si podían desayunar, no como yo, para decir en voz alta: ¡Buenos días, familia Swan! Me llevaré a Bella de compras regresamos en unas horas, ¿está bien?. Charlie sonrío y dijo: cuida a mi pequeña. Media hor después estabamos a mitad del camino a Port Angeles.

Port Angeles era una ciudad encantadora, Alice se volvía loca con todas las tiendas que veía. No recuerdo cuántas fueron las que visitamos pero eran bastantes, _¡MUCHAS! _ me decía mi lógica. Para almorzar, ella manejó hasta un café donde vendían diferentes tipos de sandwiches. Ordenamos unos y disfrutamos charlando.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti. Nunca pensé que llegarías a ser una escritora tan exitosa, Bella. No puedo negar que he leído tu libro, es ¡fantástico!

-Gracias Alice. Ni yo pudiera pensar que llegaría aquí. Es algo extraño a lo que todavía no me acostumbro pero algo magnífico de vivir.

-Si. ¿Te recuerdas que dije que íbamos a hablar?

-Lo recuerdo.

-El asunto es que, yo sé que no hay oportunidades para él, pero también he visto cómo ha sufrido por tu ausencia completa de su vida, Bella. Ayer...cuando él te llamo..., fue porque se armó de valor. Creía que si te hablaba, comenzarías a decirle un montón de cosas pero fue lo contrario. Si hubieras visto sus ojos, cómo brillaron cuando hablaba contigo, se fue a su habitación pero yo- se sonrojó un poco- claro no iba a dejar de escuchar. Cuando terminó la llamada, dijo: ¡Tengo el teléfono! y dio unos saltos. Estaba muy feliz. No sé que pienses pero Bella, Edward ha cambiado mucho por ti. No creo que exista otra persona con más fuerza para pedirte perdón y arrepentimiento que él. Está más que convencido que eres la mujer para él.

Te sigue amando.

-Yo aún lo quiero mucho, Alice. Pero siento que no puedo volver a estar con él. ¿Qué pasará el día que llegue de nuevo y me diga que volvi a ser infiel?

- Sé que no quieres eso y también yo actuaría de la misma forma. Solo digo que, él es ser humano y comete errores. Se ha dado cuenta de lo valioso que ha perdido y quiere recuperarlo. Tú eres su otra mitad. Deberías darle otra oportunidad.

-Lo pensaré, Alice.

-Pero de verdad, Bella Swan- me dijo señalándome con su dedo y después solto una risita-. Vamos a Forks de nuevo.

Ya en la noche, pude hablar con mis papás y Phil. Me enteré que él había podido ingresar al equipo que quería y mi mamá obviamente se sentía muy orgullosa de él. Charlie me contó algunos problemas de la comisaría y mi madre, ella sentía un gran deseo de que regresara con ella a Phoenix. Solo que yo me sentía muy bien aqui.

A la hora de dormir, como a las nueve, un mensaje de texto recibí. Vi que era de Edward y me dio una sensación rara en mi estómago, lo leí.

-"_¿Qué has pensado, Bella? Espero verte pronto-Ed :)_

Alice tenía razón y entonces decidí responderle.

-"_Nos vemos mañana en el restaurante Memphis, diez de la mañana. Sé puntual ;) - Bella"_


	3. Chapter 2: Secretos

Este sería el día, que él había esperado por casi tres años. Que me diría todo lo que había deseado y para mí significaba mucho más.

Desde que Edward y yo habíamos terminado, simplemente me había dedicado a olvidar lo que nos paso. Era más sencillo que llorar por horas y comenzar a preguntarme que había hecho mal, sentía que no lo merecía, que no "valía la pena", ya estaba hecho el daño y no podía solo correr a sus brazos y decirle que lo perdonaba. Recuerdo que cuando estábamos en primer año y Jessica me reclamaba a diario cuando Mike le llegaba con una nueva disculpa porque lo había encontrado con una chica besándose en el pasillo de la sala de maestros, que estaban acariciándose en la clase, que había ido a una fiesta y se había besado con su mejor amiga...Tantas historias eran las que me había contado que no recordaba exactamente la cantidad exacta. No quería estar de esa forma, porque sabía por las experiencias de Jessica, las muchas novelas clásicas que había leído, los relatos de la vecina de mi madre en Phoenix que si dejabas que él te fuera infiel una vez lo iba a volver a ser sin duda, ya sin temor y ninguna lástima.

No. No era eso lo que yo iba a recibir de Edward cuando sabía que mis sentimientos por él nunca, jamás habían cambiado ni disminuido. Tenía muy presente que él había sido el mejor hombre que pude conocer por su caballerosidad, era amable, muy dulce, respetuoso y muy dedicado a quien fuera que él amara. Era el mejor ejemplo de hombre que tenía, su padre Carlisle y Esme su madre eran los responsables de ello, eran tan perfectos como familia porque sabían y habían desarrollado esa capacidad de equilibrio para con sus hijos y ellos como pareja. Pero nada más había bastado una distracción muy tentadora para que él me engañara, de una manera imposible podría decir. Una conversación en mensajes.

También en este momento comencé a pensar muchas cuestiones que no había maquinado:

¿Qué había hecho mal para que él dejara de amarme y hacerme esto?

¿Él había hecho esto para terminar conmigo?

¿Jennifer sabía lo que hacía y solo deseaba hacer un daño?

¿Todo estaba planeado?

No sabía cuáles eran las respuestas para estas interrogantes pero estaba segura de que eran oportunidades, oportunidades tenían de ser ciertas. Edward me amaba y me lo había asegurado cada vez que tenía el chance de decírmelo Me lo recordaba hasta cuando estaba durmiendo, solía mandarme un mensaje de texto que los veía hasta que me despertaba pero decían "_Te amo y nunca lo olvides" _, cuando nos sentábamos a comer en la escuela, acercaba su silla a la mía para susurrarme de rato en rato que me quería mucho. Todo lo que había pasado, muy triste no había podido ni podrá hacerme cambiar ese sentimiento que tenía por mí: amor. Exactamente lo que yo sentía por él desde que nos conocíamos, desde pequeños.

Me levanté de mi cama, ya que había dado una siesta y solo me quedaba una hora para alistarme. Fui al armario para ver qué me pondría, comencé a ver que tenía unas camisas que ya no usaba desde hace un buen tiempo. Decidí sacar una camisa color uva de rayas horizontales con unos pantalones de mezclilla. Unas zapatillas deportivas y las dejé tendidas en la cama, tomé una de las mejores duchas de mi vida con mi shampoo favorito de fresias.

Luego que salí, me cambié y después me di cuenta que Alice tenía razón, debía mostrarme lo mejor posible. Tal y como si nada de tristeza estuviera en mi rostro, me coloqué unas sombras violetas y las difuminé para que quedaran suaves mis párpados, un poco de labial natural y algo de rubor en mis mejillas, fue nada más un poco. Guardé unos billetes en mi billetera y la metí en mi bolso. Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con mi madre leyendo en la sala de estar.

-¡Bella! ¿eres tú?- sus ojos estaban muy dilatados.

-Si, mamá. ¿Qué pasa?- volteé a ver si no había un fantasma o algo así atrás de mí.

-Te ves tan hermosa, hija- Charlie se dió cuenta que me había maquillado.

-Gracias- me sonrojé un poco.

-¿Vas a salir, Bella?

-Si...humm...regresaré en unas horas.

-¿Llevas tu teléfono verdad?-Reneé ya estaba preocupada.

-Si, mamá. Yo les llamaré cualquier cosa, ¿si?

-Está bien. Ve con cuidado.

Salí al porche y vi que estaba lloviendo un poco. Subí al auto y me pusé el cinturón de seguridad, lo encendí y manejé dirigiéndome a _Memphis_. Cuando llegué vi que el auto de Edward ya estaba estacionado afuera. Antes de salir, respiré profundamente varias veces.

Abrí la puerta del restaurante y vi que la señora Johns me reconoció de inmediato, ella era la jefa del lugar y se recordaba que veníamos a comer aquí con los Cullen, me dijo que él me estaba esperando en las mesas de la sala este. Nunca había caminado con más lentitud, quería regresar corriendo a mi auto, quería pensar que era otra persona con la que me encontraría, deseaba no haber aceptado su propuesta. Pero soy una mujer de palabra, no iba a dar marcha atrás de lo que debía hacer. Caminé lo que me faltaba para llegar a la mesa, una pared que llegaba como a mis rodillas nos dividía de ese pequeño muro le seguía hacia arriba una pantalla de vidrio, una pared de cristal. Antes de llegar a la mesa, me quedé sin respiración.

Edward se veía tan perfecto a través de esa pared de cristal, llevaba una camisa manga larga color verde y con unos tres botones por su cuello, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos casuales, era como si estuviera viendo a un dios griego o algún modelo de alguna revista. Su rostro estaba hacia la mesa que parecía que su cobertor era lo más interesante y sus ojos con un brillo como de melancolía, sus labios se abrieron un poco dejando ver sus dientes perfectamente blancos. Edward Cullen era un sueño para observar que no merecía estar con él ahorita, se sentía incorrecto.

Suspiré y por lo que pude observar, él logró escucharlo. Rápidamente, me buscó con los ojos y sonrío. Se puso de pie y me di cuenta que estaba un poco más alto, me llevaba una cabeza arriba, la altura adecuada decía Alice.

-¡Bella!

-Hola- fue lo único que logré decir.

-¿Cómo estás?- se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en mi mejilla. Sus labios rosados eran adictivos que me controlé para no girar mi rostro.

-Mmm...- aclaré mi garganta- bien.

-Ven y pidamos la comida, ¿si?

-Si.

-Dime, ¿qué ha sido de ti?

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

-Pues sé que eres una fantástica escritora, Bella. ¿Cómo fue este cambio?

-Tú sabes que siempre quise compartir con los demás lo que escribía. ¿Recuerdas cuando te hacía leer esas historias aburridas en las tardes?

-Bella, no son aburridas. Son originales y de los más interesante.

-Si lo son.

-Si lo fueran, no las veríamos en las librerías.

-Tienes razón.

-Me encanta cómo quedo la historia final. Yo sólo logré leer el borrador.

-¿Sabes? A mi también me gusta cómo quedo pero habían cosas como la forma de ver de él (personaje de la obra) que no son como yo las había propuesto, no son como yo quería que fueran en la historia.

-Me lo imaginé cuando la leí- con esa frase guardó silencio y me dio tiempo de pensar su significado. Osea que él había comprado una copia, él que me conocía muy bien sabía que algo no concordaba con lo que el personaje quería.

Una chica con un delantal negro en la cintura se acercó a nuestra mesa y nos preguntó si estábamos listos para ordenar. Él me preguntó si estaba bien que pidieramos una botella de vino, me parecía bien. Ella se retiró cuando terminamos y me dijo:

-Te ves espectacular, Bella.

-Gracias- me derretí cuando lo observé a él. No me importó ser imprudente cuando era evidente que me lo estaba comiendo con la mirada, era hermoso-, tú has cambiado pero te ves aún mejor.

-Pero no te hago justicia.

Nuestras miradas no se despegaron por más de un minuto y sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a sentirse calientes. Nos dejamos de mirar porque nuestra comida llegó, comenzamos a comer y seguimos hablando.

-Tu rubor es adorable, Bella.

-Edward, ¿qué era lo que querías que charláramos?

-Bueno, es sobre nosotros. ¿No te molestaría?

-Claro que no.

-Comenzaré con algo que no vale la pena pero pedirte perdón. Sé que lo hice hace tres años pero no te he dicho realmente lo que sucedió Bella.

-¿Y qué paso?

-Jennifer me mintió, Bella. Fue por su madre, ella tenía cáncer y no logró combatir su enfermedad. Todo comenzó porque Carlisle es uno de los mejores médicos aquí en Forks, él era su médico y lo que quería era lograr quitarse el dinero usándome a mí.

-Explícame. No te comprendo.

-Jennifer estaba enfrentando una situación crítica en esos momentos. Sus padres se acababan de divorciar y después su madre fue diagnosticada con cáncer. Quedaron sin ningún recurso económico. Por eso fue que ella que se llevaba nada más con el grupo de las chicas amables en la escuela se unió a las populares que tienen su fama de meterse con todos los chicos. Ella veía que todas las amigas de Sierra, eran beneficiadas por su riqueza. Pensó que era la forma de conseguir el dinero para ayudar a su madre. En nuestro último año, tú y yo hicimos el proyecto de biología juntos, ¿te recuerdas?- solo le dije que si y seguí escuchándolo Sierra se dio cuenta que mi familia tenía una, por decirlo así, buena reputación y lo económico. Fue por eso que la negué, antes de pedirte a ti que fuéramos novios. Realmente solo quería estar conmigo por lo que tenía, no por lo era; en cambio, tú eres diferente. Nunca te importo lo material y lo adoro, Bella. Después de eso, Jennifer también se dio cuenta de lo que yo podía llegar a ser para ella: una gran ayuda. Tú y yo estuvimos juntos y no se acercaba a mí en la escuela pero cada vez que iba al hospital con su madre par sus chequeos, me hablaba y me trataba de insinuar su "querer". No te lo dije porque no creía que fuera importante y además, nunca le haría caso, Bella. Yo no sabía nada de su madre en ese tiempo. Continuo así hasta que ella se puso muy grave y tenían que operarla solo que el dinero que tenían ahorrado no era suficiente.

Un día ella llegó a mi casa porque mi madre se la había encontrado en el supermercado y le había expresado lo preocupada que estaba por su progenitora. Sabes cómo es Esme, la invitó a la casa y le dijo a Carlisle que debían ayudarla. Esa visita en la cena, Alice me preguntó por ti y tú fuiste parte de la conversación de la cena. Ella se percató luego en el pasar de los días cómo era mi padre contigo y no sé de qué manera pensó que lo lograría. Esa noche te llamé para preguntarte cómo iban las cosas con la cena con Charlie y dejé mi teléfono en el mueble de la cocina.

Hasta después de el problema, ella me confesó lo que había pasado. Jennifer fue a la cocina y comenzó a crear los mensajes de texto, Bella. Todo su plan era que termináramos para ella ser mi novia y ser un ser especial para Carlisle y así darle lo mejor a su madre. Yo aún no puedo creer que hiciera eso pero eso fue. Al día siguiente, te visité y nos quedamos dormidos toda la tarde, cuando desperté me di cuenta la hora que era y por no despertarte con mis ruidos, solo me levanté, bajé a despedirme de tu padre y me fui. Hasta que estaba en mi casa me recordé que había olvidado mi teléfono. Nunca supe que ella había hecho eso, pero te comprendo que era irracional que te dijera que no había sido yo cuando estaban en "mi" teléfono. No había forma de mentirte o convencerte que no había sido yo. Ese fue el problema que me guardé por miedo. Lamento que al final si te mentí, pero no siéndote infiel sino que te tapé la verdad.

No sabía qué pensar, Edward sentía que con eso me podría dañar.

-Edward, no sé qué decir.

-Que me odias puede ser una opción- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-No puedo odiarte, es más yo tengo que pedirte perdón. Lo lamento mucho porque nunca te di la oportunidad para escucharte. No sabes cuánto lo lamento.

-Bella, es el pasado. No te preocupes y además ahora quiero que resolvamos esto. Que seamos amigos. No quiero perderte de nuevo.

-Me parece una buena idea- sonreí.

-Gracias por escucharme.

-De nada.

Terminamos de comer, él no dejó que pagará y después de una pequeña pelea, nos fuimos al parqueo. Isabella Swan nunca había sido buena en su coordinación corporal y ese momento tenía que ser la que protagonizará. Me tropecé en un borde camino al auto y gracias a los reflejos bien desarrollados de Edward, él pudo sostenerme antes de tocar el suelo.

-Gracias- le dije sonrojada.

-Siempre.

Me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla pero él luego me abrazó, no quería despegarme de él pero me vi esforzada a hacerlo.

-¿Nos veremos pronto?- me preguntó sosteniendo mi mano.

-Espero que así sea.

-Entonces, déjame elegir nuestra próxima salida.

-Como quieras, me avisarás ¿verdad?

-Si, pasa buenas noches, Bella.

-Buenas noches, Edward.

Espero que subiera a mi auto y saliera del estacionamiento. En unos veinte minutos llegué a mi casa, mis padres me dijeron que me veían muy cansada y aproveché eso para irme a mi habitación. Me cambié a mis pijamas y cuando ya me estaba quedando dormida, mi teléfono vibró.

-"_Sueña lindo, princesa. Te quiero con mi alma- Ed :)"_


	4. Chapter 3: Baile

-Bella, dejaron un recado para ti- me dijo Reneé cuando bajé a desayunar.

Ya estabamos en sábado y pues Edward había dejado nuestra cita para esta tarde. No me había querido decir dónde me llevaría aunque le he insistido mucho. En estos días que han pasado me di cuenta que él había terminado su carrera de medicina, Carlisle le había enseñado desde que era muy pequeño así que no tuvo que repetir en la universidad todo lo que ya sabía. Trabajaba en el hospital con Carlisle, por sus turnos no habíamos podido salir, estaba muy cansado o debía trabajar.

Hoy era un gran día, el sol salía con gran intensidad a través de las nubes y tenía que disfrutarlo, más si estaba en Forks.

-¿Quién, mamá?

-Edward, me dijo que como no habías contestado tu teléfono te dijera que hoy vendría a recogerte a las tres.

-No he escuchado mi teléfono sonar- la miré y me di cuenta por su expresión que no estaba muy alegre con mi repentino contacto con Edward- ¿Mamá?

-Dime.

-¿Estás enojada porque ahora estoy conviviendo con él?

-No es eso, hija. Edward nunca tendrá mi desprecio ni mi odio, solamente no quiero volver a ver el cuadro de hace tres años cuando te quedabas viendo a la distancia por tu ventana, que lo único que te animaba era pasar a escondidas por su casa para observarlo a lo lejos. Bella, no quiero perderte de nuevo.

-Te entiendo y por eso debo contarles algo muy importante a ti y a Charlie...-la tomé de muñeca para indicarle que tomara asiento.

Luego de media hora, ambos habían escuchado el relato que Edward me confesó cuando fuimos a cenar. Al principio, ninguno me creía pero luego Charlie hizo memoria de Jennifer cuando los datos de su madre habían llegado a la comisaría para la investigación, para saber si había sido una muerte natural o causada. Edward no me mintió, cuando decía que no me había engañado, no fue su culpa.

-Bella, no puedo creer que esa joven pudo hacerte eso. Jennifer era una de tus mejores amigas en la secundaria.

-Yo tampoco me lo imagino, papá. Lo bueno de esto es que ahora sé la verdad y ustedes también. Espero no les moleste que ahora vea a Edward más seguido.

Reneé clavó su mirada en mí y trató de encontrar las palabras correctas y dijo: Siempre supe que Edward Cullen sería el hombre con el que te casarías...

No podía creer que mi madre pensara en boda, pero por un minuto lo imagine: Edward esperandome al final del pasillo de la iglesia, vestida de blanco y luego bailar con él bajo la luz de la luna...Realmente no escribir estos últimos días me ponía a pensar cosas melosas.

Después del almuerzo, llamé a Edward. Contestó al segundo timbre.

-¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás, corazón?- me dijo.

-Edward, creo que necesitas unas horas de sueño- reí.

-Claro que no. Estoy viendo el reloj y solo faltan dos horas para verte.

-Dos largas horas, ¿no?

-Muy largas. Pero valen la pena porque estaré contigo.

-Si- fue lo único que pude decir.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

-Pensé que tú ya tenías el lugar donde iríamos, Edward.

-Lo tengo, linda. Solo quiero saber si no quieres hacer algo más emocionante de lo planeado.

-Mejor lo que tú tienes.

-Está bien. Te veré en una hora y cincuenta y ocho minutos.

-Si, mi reloj- me reí por su comentario.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

-¡Te ves preciosa!- me dijo observando mi atuendo.

-¿Lo crees?

-Absolutamente- tomó un dedo de mi mano izquierda y lo llevó por encima de mi cabeza, me dio vuelta y pareció como si estuvieramos bailando, una gracia que le pertenecía a él.

-Gracias- me sonrojé.

-Bueno, vamos.

Me ayudo a subir a su auto y se dirigió a las afueras del pueblo, camino a su ¿casa? Me pusé algo nerviosa porque no había visto a Esme desde que me había mudado a Canadá y llegar después de las circunstancias era algo penoso.

-Estamos aquí- sonrío y bajó del auto para rodearlo y abrir mi puerta.

-Edward, no lo sé...¿Crees que nadie se enojará que me traigas?

-Si crees que se enojarán contigo, es imposible. Es conmigo con quien están enojados, por haberte mentido. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Bella.

-Confiaré en ti.

Entramos a su casa y se sentía un olor suave a madera, tan peculiar cuando entrabas. Edward cerró la puerta principal y vi como una melena color caramelo se acercaba a nuestra posición.

-Bella, querida. Estoy muy alegre de verte, después de tanto tiempo- Esme me rodeó con sus brazos, un abrazo cálido y reconfortante.

-Estoy más alegre de verte.

-Bueno, pasen. ¿Quieres algo de comer?

Yo miré a Edward.

-No tenemos hambre, mamá. Estaremos arriba, quiero ver cómo resulta el baile.

-Te encantará, linda- aseguró, guiñando su ojo.

Las gradas color crema parecían que se quebrarían por mis zapatos, su casa parecía un cuento de lo preciosa, delicada que era. Subimos al segundo nivel y dejó que lo guiará, pero antes de llegar al último escalón, una banda cubrió mis ojos y casi me tropezo, si no hubiera él sostenido mi cuerpo con su abrazo férreo.

-Deja que te guie, ¿está bien?- solo asentí con mi cabeza. Las palabras habian escapado de mi boca cuando sentí su respiración cerca de mi mejilla.

Solo sentía que me jalaba con suavidad y se agachó para sobar mis piernas, me quitó las zapatillas y me tomó de las manos. Cuando di unos tres pasos, pude sentir una alfombra bajo mis pies.

-Bella, ¿te gusta?

-Me encanta cómo se siente.

-Ahora, quedate ahí. No te muevas- dicho esto soltó mis manos y escuché que movía algo. Segundos después, música de Debussy inundaba la habitación.

Sentí cómo sus manos acariciaron mis hombros, él estaba a mis espaldas y no sabía por qué hacía todo esto. Me estaba muriendo bajo sus manos, tan suaves. Me giró y me tomó por la cintura. Luego de eso, me di cuenta que estaba haciendo, estábamos bailando. Algo que yo siempre habia odiado porque no puedo hacerlo sin golpear a mi pareja. Pero con Edward, a pesar que tenía mi vista apagada era como si la sincronización era algo perfecto.

-¿Ves que no es tan malo bailar?

-¿Cómo es que aún lo recuerdas?- mi quitó la banda y vi sus ojos fijos en los míos.

-Nunca me olvidaré de tus detalles, Bella.

La cercanía de su boca con la mía hizo que mis piernas comenzarán a flaquear.

-Eres tan hermosa y talentosa, linda.

Ambos no pudimos detenerlo, rozamos nuestros labios y él me beso una y otra vez. No había nada más, éramos solo él y yo. El tiempo de sufrimiento desaparecía con esto. Todo el dolor quedaba olvidado en el suelo y el amor que sentíamos era más grande. Lo amaba, lo amo y lo amaré por siempre.

-¿Qué me has hecho, Edward?- le pregunté sin despegar mis labios de los suyos.

-Solo darte mi amor- me mostró su sonrisa ladina.

-Te amo- dije y escondí mi rostro sonrojado en su cuello.

-Te amo más, mi hermosa escritora.

Solo puedo reírme con esa frase amorosa.

* * *

**Hola lectoras, perdonen que no había podido actualizar la historia. Estaba en exámenes finales y ya estoy libre así que espero subir más capítulos pronto.**

**Gracias por leer :) x Si tiene comentarios, dudas o ideas, siéntanse libre de hacerlas.**

**~Gaby Rodriguez~ **


End file.
